good lucifer
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: a hurt lucifer wanders around the city of la, he doesn't know what's going on. He doesn't understand why his father could care about these pathetic beings. What he does know is that he is hurt. And desperate


**Lucifer x kelly klyne, sam x alive ruby, dean x meg, castiel x duma and naomi. and jack x maggie**

**some things to note, kelly survives the pregnancy. That's mostly it, xd. Actually, since im not limited by cgi. Fights will be alot more anime like. **

Summary:a hurt lucifer wanders around the city of la, he doesn't know what's going on. He doesn't understand why his father could care about these pathetic beings. What he does know is that he is hurt. And desperate.

Lucifer was woozy as he walked down the street with his hands in his pocket, feeling as if he would pass out at any given moment. He hated this feeling of pain. He eventually found a store that he could sit down at. He noticed a woman ordering something that was kelly. The one who birthed his son, jack. Kelly could feel someone looking at her. It didn't feel...off putting. But she could feel it, she turned and noticed lucifer.

"Oh, um. Hi do I know you?"kelly asked moving a hair from her face.(if you're wondering. Kelly doesn't exactly have interactions with jack. Because he is with sam dean and cas. Trying to help him control his power.)

"No, at least not in this life"Lucifer replied simply.

Kelly giggled a bit at that remark."hey are you ok? You look really sick"kelly said with concern in her voice.

"Im fine."Lucifer nearly snarled out, but kelly was never one to back down easy

"Are you sure? I can take you to the hospital?"

"trust me, they can't fix me."he said staring at the peoples food, he had no idea why...but he was craving food? That shouldn't ever happen…

"Are you ordering anything?"Kelly said raising an eyebrow.

"Little hard to do that without money yes?"Lucifer said rolling his eyes slightly, kelly knew his type. They needed help...but they were too stubborn to just ask.

"Order whatever you want, i'll pay"kelly said simply.

"Im fine. I don't need a charity."Lucifer replied.

"Well, consider it a free meal. Either that or ill call the ambulance and have them pick you up."Kelly challenged.

"You're bluffing."Lucifer challenged back.

"Try me."she said pulling out her phone. Daring him to challenge back, lucifer sighed slightly. If not for this pitiful state...he could rip her apart. But she had her for now…

"Fine. What is it they have here?"

"You look like you'd like steak?"kelly suggested.

"Vegetarian."he never tested that. But he couldn't do that to animals. Cooking them and eating them like that.

"Oh, you too? I'll get you the same thing im getting. It's a veggie burger with french fries and a coke. Is that ok?"Kelly asked.

"No idea what any of those things are."Lucifer said simply. Kelly raised an eyebrow. That was too suspicious.

"Are you a demon or something? No way a human doesn't know what a burger is."she never saw one herself. But Dean and Sam told her to stay cautious. About some people, as they may not be "people"

"No, please don't refer to me in su h a disgusting way."lucifer said simply.

"Are you an angel?"kelly asked with a whisper.

"Fallen. But yes."he said with the same simple voice.

"What'd you do to fall?"Kelly asked again.

"You should never ask an angel that question. They might smite you, or blow you up, like chunky soup, it's really quite unpleasant actually as instant as it may seem."

"Would you do that to me?"

"If I had access to my power? Probably."Lucifer said truthfully.

"You don't? How come?"Kelly asked curiously. She just gave birth to the anti christ...she wasn't exactly scared of much anymore, Lucifer actually liked this woman's bravery.

"Because big bro got mad at me. And tortured me for a few hundred years. Time in heaven is different."Lucifer finished.

What kind of family member would torture there brother? That must be why this man looked so injured"what's your name?"Kelly asked.

He was tempted to lie, he should have...she would have kept helping him. But, he couldn't resist the reaction."lucifer."he said simply. Kelly gasped slightly.

"You."she said with fear in her voice.

"Hayyy baby momma."he said jokingly.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Because your entertaining."

"Or maybe you cant?"

"Maybe i can and im just trying to make you feel comfortable before i ice you, wouldn't be the first time."

"If you could you would have."

"How do you know? I didn't do it when i was the president. And i coulda then…"

"Because now, you have no reason to keep me alive which means i'm, in control. Thanks to your injury. And i could turn you away… and let you starve, you seem hungry. I'm sure angels don't get hungry hm?"Kelly said with a small grin

"Oh, you devil, kitties got claws."Lucifer said swiping his hand like a cat jokingly.

"I learned from the best i guess."

"Mmm, did you? A fan of my work are we?"

"Your strange."

"How so?"Lucifer replied

"You hate humans, why? Did one harm you in some way?"

"I can't be harmed."Lucifer said simply.

"Of course you can, in the condition your in...if your hungry when you shouldn't be, you can probably die by normal human ways. But, you clearly have emotions...those can be harmed."

"Stop talking"Lucifer warned.

"Why? Am i striking a nerve? What will you do…? If I don't stop talking"kelly said leaning forward staring at him with challenging eyes, Lucifer's lip just twitched in an angry snarl.

"It doesn't feel good. Right? Going from so powerful you could wipe out humanity, to suddenly being cornered by a human so easily. But im not going to take advantage of you, im not like you. And neither is jack. He was supposed to be the most evil being in existence, but you know what? He is the most innocent, kind. Gentle person I have ever had the pleasure of talking to."

Lucifer leaned on his hand as he thought about what she said.

"And you know what?"

"Oh you're still talking? Dad kill me now…"

"He doesn't care about you, you know. Your nothing to him, he sees castiel as his father…"kelly said quite harshly. Lucifers lip twitched once again

"I'm used to it. I'll get over it."

"No, not this time...the feeling of your own son not caring for you? Its gonna hurt you...it is lucifer. Especially in this state, your so much more prone to emotions...like this, as a human. We are annoyingly emotional at times. Lucifer."

"Ok, so you got a good reaction outta me, is that what you wanted? Cool, get out of my face."Lucifer said in annoyance.

"You can change that you know…"kelly replied.

"Change what? You want me to be a sniveling. Human Gnat? No sale sweetheart."Lucifer said simply

"You want to be a good father ...listen, i'm not gonna insult god or whatever...but i agree with you in a way…"

"Excuse me?"Lucifer said raising an eyebrow.

"He could have handled that situation a bit more...delicately. you did deserve that punishment...i mean, you tortured an innocent girl because you were jealous. You thought you didn't have free will...clearly you do, because your here...thinking about slaughtering humanity right?"

"You can read me like a book"Lucifer said in his same joking tone

"Maybe if your father told you you had free will too...you'd be better now, dean and sam toh ld me about the mark of cain thing...maybe that's where he messed up, if he didn't choose you...you could be good. But...you don't have it anymore, and your not tied to him right? So, you shouldn't let him control you...be your own person. And most importantly, let me help you, maybe I can teach you how to be a proper parent. And we can help jack together. If jack knows your trying. He'll give you another chance. As his father I mean."

Lucifer blinked and raised an eyebrow"Did you just ask the devil out? You know that's like...instant hell right?"

"Well, i already slept with the devil...and gave birth to the freakin antichrist…so."she replied.

"Fair point."

"Plus, your...not exactly bad looking."Kelly replied looking down to hide her blush.

"Ooo, careful...lust can be considered a sin."

"Well, maybe im a bad girl."

"Mmm, parents of the year aren't we?"Lucifer said rolling his eyes, and kelly just giggled slightly. the waiters giving him his food.

"what is this??"he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"veggie burgers and french fries, I assumed you don't eat meat"

"sweetie, i use to drag the bad kids under there beds and eat the kids hearts then send them crashing down to hell…."Lucifer replied.

"you dont think jack would inherit that??"Kelly said a bit concerned now

"well, he is the antichrist, kids a ticking time bomb. even the tiniest upset and he goes off like a nuke"lucifer said deciding to take a bite of the burger impressed by the taste.

"don't say that about your son."

"it's the truth, he is the embodiment of evil born to wipe out humanity. Sam and Dean can do all they can to keep the kid good, but even they know what there riskin."

Kelly looked down slightly"anymore bad talk and i leave you here and call the cops"

"fine fine."Lucifer said rolling his eyes"drama queen."

eventually the two finished their food and arrived at kellie's home and began rummaging around.

"watcha looking for??"Lucifer said sitting on her couch.

"gaus, alcohol, stitches, bandages, you can't keep that wound open forever

"im an angel, wound just heal in a day."lucifer replied

"no, you're an angel, in a vessel that's been damaged, and you feel it, human wounds like that."she said pointing to his stomach"don't heal in a day. it will take months."Kelly countered.

"here they are"kelly said as she finally came back with the equipment, she noticed lucifer staring at the picture of her sister and brother

"there in heaven, you know. your siblings."lucifer said looking up at her over his shoulder.

"how would you know??"she asked defensivly. she got quite upset whem people bought them up.

"it's not like im an archangel or anything."Lucifer replied.

"you were cast out."she countered.

"mhm, but i still have a connection to heaven, daddy dearest wanted me to be able to come back whenever I wanted, he seems to think theres still good in me."

"I think so too."Kelly replied sitting on the couch lifting Lucifer's shirt and pouring the alcohol on a piece of tissue, assuming he wouldn't feel the pain, she put the tissue on his wound.

"please, everyone says that till they see how devily i can get."he said rolling his eyes

"everyone has evil in them. I mean look at jack, he is suppose to be the embodiment of evil, like you say. and yet...i have never seen a more innocent kid. so, i think if he was born with the capacity of good. that means you have to have the same capacity and you just arent trying."she said beginning to stich his wound up.

"you sound just like her."

"excuse me??"kelly said with a raised eyebrow

"my first love, she was an angel named zetai. the angel of peace."Lucifer replied.

"what happened to her??"she said earning a scowl from lucifer"im sorry, i shouldn't have asked…

"michael executed her, for loving me."he replied. bitterly

as kelly finished his bandages she flinched a bit at that statement"how could a brother do that to someone there supposed to love??"

"you don't understand angels we are too complicated for you."

"I understand one thing...your brother is the one who should have been banished"kelly replied lucifer on the inside was shocked at that statement, but he was good at hiding expressions.


End file.
